fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Wu
Tian Wu is one of the five Sage Kings who fought against the Dark Ones and Humans in the Gods' Domain. He was subsequently defeated by NiTian ErXing. Appearance Personality He is very independent, preferring not to rely on others' help in battle. Abilities Tian Wu is an experienced warrior who is not new to battle and is always quick to action. He lacks the subtle indecisiveness of his fellow his peers. As a testament to his battle prowess, he was capable of outmatching Tie Xue Wu Shuang in a battle of physical strength and also pushed Ni Tian Er Xing to become more serious, despite his sickness. Divine Power *'World's Fury: '''The strongest destructive power among the Sage Kings. Tian Wu turns his fists towards the sky and summons a giant metal wedge, which lands on the ground with concussive force, embedding itself deep in the ground. Immediately after the metal bit, an even bigger giant emerges from the sky and begins hammering the bit with its hammer, causing vibrations that not only rupture the ground, but cause massive internal damage to enemies around its epicenter.Chapter 47. Wu pounds his fists together and says "Quake" to initiate the attack. This attack is enough to destroy more than half of a mountain and a harbor. It managed to knock out Shi Xing, a formidable Great God, even when backed by the Immortal Phoenix. *'Fist of Fury:' A straightforward punch which creates shockwaves upon impact. '''Divine Skill:' Zhen Wu's Great Thunderclap: Hitting both fists together creates an immense shockwave crushing everything to dust. The only person known to survive that attack was NiTian ErXing. '''Thunder Fury: '''Tian Wu's second divine Skill. He focuses all his divine power into the palm of his hand then release it upon contact with his enemy. Plot Tian Wu is summoned by Shen Yen, along with Bai Lian and Xuan Feng to save the High Priestess. He uses his World's Fury to sink the harbor. Shortly after, he engages in a fight with TieXue WuShuang, eventually killing him. During the assault on Gods' Domain, he watches with Xuan Feng as his allies fight the enemies, with Zhen Chan's resurrecting abilities. Once Gods start dying via decapitation, Tian Wu starts fighting with NiTian ErXing. He ultimately loses to ErXing's Night of Eternity sword and is cut across the torso. Years later, with the power gifted from the Ancient Gods, Tian Wu decimates a small village and intends to retrieve Zhen Chan to fight alongside the gods against the Dark Ones, but fails to do so. During the war on the Dark Ones' City, Tian Wu appears and fights against ZongHeng TianXia. Immediately after the Dark General is killed, HanFeng LinLin challenges him. Tian Wu also kills him but not before LinLin leaves a large wound on his shoulder. He returns to Crystal Mountain to confront Shen Yen who planned all along to exterminate the new gods, where he fights against Lan Yue before Zhen Chan interrupts their fight. After the reign of the Gods is over, Tian Wu becomes one of the overseers along with Zhen Chan to ensure that the Gods would not try to once again enslave Humans. Trivia *Tian Wu is considered the top warrior among the Gods (perhaps even greater than Tian Kui since he is a Sage King) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Former Great Gods Category:Sage Kings